Despite numerous household cleaning solutions for grill, cast-iron cookware, and kitchenware, consumers are limited in the tools available to effectively clean these items in a safe and effective manner. Currently some consumers clean cast-iron cookware with hunks of chain mail sheets. Chain mail is an effective cleaning surface for removing stubborn and baked on cooking debris. However, the problem with cleaning cooking grills or cast-iron cookware with chain mail is that consumers are required to use their fingers or other tools to force the chain mail into the crevices, which is difficult, uncomfortable and messy. In addition, chain mail by itself does not provide an effective gripping surface. Presently, consumers are required to ball chain mail sheets up or clean in a manner that causes the chain mail to slip on the surface, which reduces the cleaning effectiveness.